Blast Off Scooby-Doo!
Blast Off Scooby-Doo! is the 12th and final episode of Season 1 of Scooby-Doo Solve Them All Premise The gang visits Coolsville Space Station to take a tour, but when an evil alien named Zartoc kidnaps Fred and Daphne, Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma have to save them before they are taken into the deep depths of space! Synopsis The gang enters the space station. Velma is excited to see the new Super Nova Rocket. Shaggy and Scooby can't wait to eat the astronaut ice cream. They meet Captain Carlos. He will be the pilot on the Super Nova Mission. He asks them for help. He says there's an alien and its army of robots loose in the station. Fred says they're on the case. Fred says they should split up. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby will investigate the Super Nova Rocket, while Daphne and him will investigate the basement. At the rocket's viewing room, Velma is admiring the Super Nova. Shaggy and Scoobyhear a clank. They turn around. They see robots! The robots yell that they need to probe some humans. They all scream and run away. They run into the Super Nova and hide. Meanwhile in the basement, Daphne and Fred havn't found any clues. All of a sudden they see the alien and robots discussing something. The robots call the alien master Zartoc. He says they need to take some human lifeforms back to his planet. He says that they must do that to carry out their master plan. He laughs hysterically. Daphne says it's suspicious how hey can understand him if he's an alien. Fred accidentally knocks over a pipe. It makes a loud crash. Daphne says "uh-oh!" In the Super Nova, Velma says the coast is clear. They sneak away when they see Daphne and Fred being chaed by the Probe-Bots. Velma throws a large book at one of the robots. It shoots a laser at her! She dodges it. Shaggy says they want to probe them! Scooby whimpers. The whole gang runs outside, the robots still close behind. Shaggy says for them to run behind a tree. They do and one of the robots shoots a laser which knocks downs the tree, crushing all of the Probe-Bots. The gang cheers. They look up and see a giant flying fortress! Fred exclaims what is that. Scooby ducks. A tractor beam is put on them, but Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma avoid it. Daphne and Fred float up to the giant fllying fortress. Daphne screams. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma see Zartoc laughing. Daphne and Fred are pulled into the fortress and it flies away with them! Velma can't beleive it a real alien! Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby run to the Super Nova and put on some spacesuits. Velma's is mostly white with orange spots, Scooby's is mostly whit with light blue spots and Shaggy's is mostly white with green spots. They hop into the Super Nova and Velma starts it up. They stealthe rocket and blast off into deep space. Captain Carlos yells at them, his face red with anger. They blast off from Earth and into space. They see tthe flying fortress. They zoom towards it. Zartoc looks at them and chuckles. Daphne and Fred are in a blue futuristic cage. Daphne bangs at it but it's no use. Zartoc shoots a missile at the Super Nova. Shaggy screams missle incoming. Scooby screams. Velma moves the ship. The missile nips he edge of the ship and causingthe engine to explode! Even worse the Super Nova is stationary by the Sun! Zartoc laughs evilly as he takes his fortress and Daphne and Fred with him to another galaxy. To Be Continued... Villains *Zartoc *Probe-Bots Locations *Coolsville *Coolsville Space Station *Super Nova Rocket *Space Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *This is the first episode to have a real monster *This episode alludes to the next series Blast Off Scooby-Doo! Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo Solves Them All